In recent years, with popularity and application of mobile terminals, such as smart phones or the like, fingerprint recognition technologies have also been rapidly developed in the field of the mobile terminals, which involve functions such as fingerprint unlock, payment and the like. However, in an actual fingerprint application scenario, when sweat or stain exists on fingers or the fingers are dry, a fingerprint recognition rate is often reduced, and thus user experience is affected. Therefore, it is increasingly urgent to improve the recognition rate of a “problematic” fingerprint.